


Roads Untraveled

by SeleneWolf



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneWolf/pseuds/SeleneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. After witnessing a heart breaking scene, Kagome decided to try and run, ending up facing what she didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roads Untraveled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor have rights to Linkin Park "Roads Untraveled"
> 
> AN: I decided sometimes I have some downtime during my 3rd shift at work and thought about taking some of my favorite quotes and see what I can make. This is my first work. Written originally on October 10, 2012 at 3:00a

Weep not for roads untraveled, weep not for sites unseen.

'Cause beyond every bind is a long blinding end;

It's the worst kind of pain I've known.

Kagome closed her eyes as she collapsed to her knees to try and fight the tears that threatened to fall. 'Why?' was all that her shattering heart could ask. 'Was I not good enough?' her weeping soul screams. 'Did I not love him enough?' her angry mind yelled. "Why InuYasha?" she barely whispered that she thought only her ears could hear, but a pair of warm glowing golden eyes heard perfectly as he watched the raven beauty break before his eyes. He was fighting against himself to go gather the precious female in his arms and protect her from not only the world but his idiotic brother.

'We have to let her fall first; she needs to heal from this. Protecting her will only break her more right now.' His beast whispered in the back of his mind. 'But it doesn't mean that I like to see her like this.' 'Neither do I; we are one and the same, Sesshomaru.'

Give up your heart left broken, and let that mistake pass on.

For the love that you lost, wasn't worth what it cost.

And in time you'll be glad it's gone.

'I can't do this any longer. I refuse. I love him enough to let him go.' She thought. She lifted her head, facing the sky, her eyes opened as the sun seemed to shine brighter from her thoughts. Her sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle, "Be happy InuYasha. Be happy with Kikyo." She whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to widen a fraction in surprise from not only her words, but because she seemed to be glowing, a heavenly glow. His beast started to purr; 'Now we can go!' Not long after his beast told him, he dashed into the clearing where the beautiful priestess was sitting at.

Kagome looked up with a start as the beautiful killing assassin, 'What could he be doing—' she was lifted up and he promptly sealed his lips over hers. Kagome let out a soft moan and he answered it with a purr of deep satisfaction. 'This is how it is supposed to be' Kagome thought with a dreamy sigh as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, finally getting her hands in his beautiful hair.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru broke the kiss for them both needing air. He caught the stray tear that escaped the corner of her eye, while looking into her sapphire eyes with his golden eyes, "Weep not for roads untraveled. Weep not for sites unseen. May your love never end," Kagome was shocked speechless, but quickly a broad grin that could rival the sun split on her face, "And if you need a friend, there's a seat here alongside me."


End file.
